babykittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase's Broken Heart
Chase: Skye You Wanna Go With Me To The Park And Have A Date Skye: No i Got Other Plans I'm Going to Live With My Mother This Is GoodBye Forever. Chase: Oh Ok (His Heart Was Broken) Ryder And Marshall Come Out Chase Whats Wrong Ryder Asked?. Chase : Sobs Skye Broke Up With Me. Marshall Its Going to Be Ok. Chase Going to Sing Now For My Broken Heart. Ryder And Marshall Ok. Chase Sings Stay By Florida Georgia Line. I'd sell my soul just to see your face. And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain. In these times I need a saving grace but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith. But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away. (I should have took the time to tell you) And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? (Girl you gotta know I love you) My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black. (I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone) Without your touch I'm not gonna last. (I know you know that I need ya just to carry on) It feels like my walls are caving in. (You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on) And I'll do anything to have you here again. But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away. (I should have took the time to tell you) And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long. And I can't stand to be alone. Please know this is not your fault. And all I want... Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay. There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday. And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? (Girl you gotta know I love you) Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? (I can't go another day without you). Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? Marshall Starts Crying That Was So Beautiful. Ryder: Aw Marshall And Chase There are Pretty Girls Out There You Will Find The One. Chase: Thanks Ryder And Marshall The End Category:Chase's Broken Heart Category:Videos Category:Babykittens Category:Babykittens Wiki